


hinata gets pushed into a bush

by buttercuppoisoning



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, im gona lose mt y shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9099211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercuppoisoning/pseuds/buttercuppoisoning
Summary: i don t know why this ish appeningi did this with no baclspsaces allowed





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamUmiZoomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamUmiZoomi/gifts).



Prootman was standing in thewild witha bird on his finger because of his weird ass disney princess powerS?? He can whistle so he can atract birrds fuc yuo HW DOES IT IN ARHCIE os its dcano

 

Anyways he was just doing thsta and whistljng hcerfuly fuck yu he was a free brid GET IT and a rebel and no one could stop him fuckg ou dad im my own person” he sa iyd to no one in particular……..  
UNITL HIANTA T XM aeout of the busesh ., he fe;l out obecause ehrsdghskjd KOAMEDA FUCKIGN PUSHED INHIM INTO A BUSH notfrogt not eatgi his emat anf trying to gethhim to replace the damage done to his cottage when komaeda broke hhim in 200 years in the future i mean 100 years close neoguh  
Prootman SCREAMS In shock and it scraes away every bird in a 50+ mile radius because how the fuck wouldnt you be be wouldnt be scarefd y a rtiny robot by screamign . brobot boy yEH.  
Hinata says oW because fuck that hurt komaeda is a bully n dpushed him into a thorn bush and hes bleedign everytrwehre adn his pants are torn uin. 

Protoman crocuhes down like “hol y shit ware you okaty dude that was one hELl of a fal,” he said in conce rn putting a hnad on protma i meanh aintas bsholder in an act of comfort i guess i dont know hes trying his best  
Hinata jus t nodde d and godt up and SCREAEMD in anger because hes stil realyl kmad at komaeda for beating into his cottage nad pushing him into a bush for not beating his meat . nad protman finced  
“  
“Why ar eyou ylegi “ he shOITUED , adn hianta loked at him sheepishly  
“O h srory hmy friend komaeda is FUCK hwio wouldnt stop beating his meat in my household’””

Prtoma nodded in an understanding motion becaseu h e wanted to sympahtize even tho he didnt know what hinata meatn bybeatign his meat.,,  
“By the way, SIR,:” ehe started . “whats’ your name??????” 

Hina ta msoled and reached out a hand to shake. “Hinat a haijemy”.  
Protoman shok his hand and smieled back. “ im aBLOFS”

“Nice to meet you, Blues!” Hinata replied. “By the way, do you have any bandaids or anything? My legs really fucking hurt bcause i just got pushed into a bush.”  
Orotma nods and whips a fuckign BADANGE out of knwhere . heehnata takes it and goes tot eh abthron “”””bythe ay hiata-kjun” protoman called aft erhim. “What is a beating meat.,” he asked

Hinta stared laughgin and also oculdnt answer becuse this was a 10 year old boy and eh didnt really want to explain to a child what beating his meat was because that was kind of creepy as a 20 year old man so he jst loohshok his head” its not important dw”

“Oh ok” prooman said. “See you later, don’t hurt yourslef anymore go kick koamdea s askss i mean ass” and so hianta wlaked away to fuck himself up I MENA FIX HIMSELF UFPP.


End file.
